


要死就一定死在你手里

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 古代篡权
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

01

新皇登基的那天，朝中的忠义大臣脸上都有着化不开的愁容。在新皇还是个不学无术的太子的时候，他的乖张性情就传遍了朝中上下。那些忠义的大臣还以为先皇的身子最起码还能撑一些年岁，能够撑到其他皇子长大，新的皇子降生。

可是这后宫里皇子不但没多，反倒生出了不少公主。已经成年的皇子一个接一个的离世，剩下的一些也不过是才会走路，才会念书的稚嫩皇子。这继承大统的重任不得不交给那个不学无术的太子，张云雷。

新做的龙袍还不合身，好在张云雷身子也勉强能够撑起来。张云雷一挥袖子，先在龙椅上坐着，顿了一会儿后他觉得没意思，把腿翘上来直接歪在了龙椅上。张云雷的手撑着头，一点一点的把朝中的大臣看在眼里。

也包括同样站在下面低头行礼的杨家少爷，杨九郎。

杨九郎的父亲在先皇时期是赫赫有名的将军，先皇在时，杨家的名声天下皆知，恩典和殊荣给了一道又一道。杨九郎没承了自己父亲的官职，反倒是接了个新的官职，一家两人都在朝中成为了朝中重臣。

新皇的登基其实也不是谁都愁容满面，最起码杨家不是。杨九郎的父亲眼底有一层没有掩饰好的喜悦，尤其是张云雷歪着身子坐在龙椅上的时候。

杨九郎的父亲并看不上这个看起来昏庸的皇帝。在张云雷还是太子的时候，杨九郎就跟着张云雷伴读，杨九郎的父亲是看着张云雷一点一点长起来的。偏偏这个比自己儿子还小三岁的人当上了皇帝，杨九郎的父亲心里多少有些不痛快。

张云雷在众人的眼中自在地抠了抠手，漫不经心就像是例行公事一样开口：“今日有事可奏吗，没有就都退下吧。”

“臣有事要奏。”朝中大臣站了出来，“今日新皇登基，按照旧例，本应大赦天下三日，封赏过去的有功之臣和责罚那些有二心的贼臣。”

说到贼臣两个字口气莫名的重了，这其中的意有所指指的是谁，站在下面的人心里都一清二楚。杨九郎回过头来，看了自己父亲一眼，自己的父亲正皱着眉头不知道在想些什么，杨九郎回过头来，猝不及防和龙椅上的人四目相对。

伴读六年，杨九郎见过张云雷很多样子，坐在龙椅上的张云雷也没什么变化，依旧任性。杨九郎想到了曾经张云雷因为自己没给他磨好墨就一天不吃饭的事情，小孩子脾气，也有从小就在深宫里长大的皇子的居高临下。

朝夕相处的这六年里，杨九郎懂得张云雷的心性，也明白他就算坐上了那把龙椅，他也还会是他，不会变的。张云雷从来就不爱坐那把龙椅，早在张云雷还是太子的时候，就和杨九郎说过。

“既如此，那就这样去做吧。”张云雷勾了唇，在他和杨九郎四目相对的那一刻他就来了心思，这时候他的来了兴趣，声音也扬了起来，“大赦天下三日，对过去的有功之臣嘉奖赏赐。既然是大赦天下，那过去有二心的爱卿，也就免去这一次的责罚，若是下次再有，直接关押砍头。”

不知是谁松了口气，又不知是谁又叹了口气。

下了朝才刚到家，圣旨的恩典就来了。杨九郎跟在父亲身后皱着眉头，他看着这些来来往往的人把东西一件一件搬进去，唱诗一般的圣旨还没念完。杨九郎随手抓了一隔盒子翻开来看，都是名贵的宝石。

杨九郎的父亲坐在厅堂里喝茶，看见杨九郎走进来就挂上意味深长的笑：“九郎，我看不懂皇上的这意思。”

“父亲，我也看不懂。”杨九郎毕恭毕敬的行了个礼，“也许皇上就是为了稳定大臣的心，所以才送了这么多东西。”

“哦，这样。”杨九郎的父亲放下了茶盏笑着看向他，“那么，他叫你进宫去，那是为何？”

杨九郎只觉得眼皮跳的厉害，他隐隐觉得有些事情要发生，他在听到父亲说皇上叫他进宫去的那一刻，突然有一种这一幕迟早会来的宿命感。他没再讲话，只听得自己的父亲叫他不要去宫中。

“他如今是皇上了，不再是那个你要陪着他读书的太子了。伴君如伴虎这个道理，不用我说你应该懂得的吧？”杨九郎的父亲沉眸，“九郎，我们还有更重要的事情去做。”

“可那是圣旨，违抗了就是抗旨不尊。”杨九郎低声说道。

“你怕什么，”杨九郎的父亲发出冷哼，“他张云雷不过就是个没本事的皇上，你觉得他会有齐家治国平天下的本事吗？他不适合当这个皇帝，他本来也不应该当这个皇帝。”

“可是父亲……”

“你不要再说了，我心意已决。你呆在家里，我去回了宫里的小官，就说你在下朝回家的路上染了风寒病了，卧床不起，不能够去宫中了。”

不容商量的口气，杨九郎执拗不过，跟着家丁回了自己的屋子里。

张云雷快登基的那段日子，杨九郎就没再去宫里。今日君臣一见就像是隔了好些日子，杨九郎没有离开过张云雷这么久，在那一刻甚至有些想要去到他的身边。

但是父亲告诉他，他现在是君，你是臣。你的家世和你身上背负的东西，都不能够让你再走近他半分了。杨九郎都懂，可是他还是会忍不住想念张云雷。

那道圣旨让他动了心思，也许是六年的伴读不可能在那一瞬间就被割舍掉。杨九郎在屋子里踱步，还是决定溜去宫里，去见张云雷。

杨九郎生在大将军之家，从小就跟着父亲学了不少功夫，翻出家门倒是绰绰有余的。他自己也没想过，一身的功夫，全都浪费在了翻墙离家出走这上面。

下了朝的皇上应该去哪里，不过就是自己的书房。宫里的人都认识杨九郎，也就自然的告诉了杨九郎皇上今日没有去书房，在寝殿里休息着呢。杨九郎鞠躬道谢，迈开腿直接往张云雷的寝殿里去了。

太子的寝殿杨九郎来过，如今张云雷登基，也不爱搬去先皇的寝宫去，还是住在自己的殿内。杨九郎刚走进去就闻到一股淡淡到香，不浓郁但是却勾人。

张云雷本来背对着床里躺着，听见动静之后转过头来看了看来人，见是杨九郎嘴角不自觉的勾了起来。

“你父亲派人来说，你病了。我就当你死了，不来见我了。”话中有揶揄，也只是淡淡的，“怎么，都下不来床了，现在病好的这样快？”

“皇上。”杨九郎行了个礼，静静的看着张云雷，“臣还没恭贺您当了皇上，特地向您来道喜，也来向您谢恩。”

那么多贵重的东西直接抬进了杨家去，张云雷正赏赐的高兴，就听见身旁的小官眉头皱的越来越紧。一排端茶送水的人都跪了下来，求皇上不要一掷千金，挥金如土。

不过就是对破烂玩意儿，张云雷从小就见识过很多了，他只觉得这些东西就是摆放在自己屋子里的没有用处的物件。只有他赏赐给了杨九郎，让杨九郎亲手摸过了最好是戴上了，那样才有意思。

张云雷明白杨九郎话里的意思，他笑着下了床，光着脚走到杨九郎面前看着他。在杨九郎猝不及防的时候，张云雷直接搂住了杨九郎的腰，把他往自己的怀里带。

就像伴读那六年里，他做过的最常见的事情那样。

“皇上，您是万金之躯。”

“难道这副万金之躯，之前就没能让你爽过吗？”张云雷捏着杨九郎的下巴，玩笑一般的擦过杨九郎的脸颊，最后伏在杨九郎的耳边，“你以前，就没有过僭越吗？”

从前张云雷是太子，杨九郎是将军之子，两个人不过相差三岁。年少的意气风发，擦枪走火的事情干出来，有过就是有过。

可是现在不一样了，张云雷将来还会立后纳妃，他会有他自己的后宫，杨九郎不过就是陪他曾经风月事情里的一次多情。

身子被扣住，杨九郎勉强的抓住张云雷的肩膀，绸缎的里衣被杨九郎抓在手中，起了褶皱。杨九郎松了手，虚虚的靠着，他感觉到张云雷伸手摸了摸自己的下面。

张云雷叫他进宫，无非就是这样的事情。杨九郎心中有数的，可是他想见张云雷，他贪恋张云雷的一切，哪怕他的脑海里一直在想着他不应该这样。

一个将军的儿子，怎么能够爬上龙床。

可当张云雷的唇瓣靠过来，含住杨九郎的，那一刻杨九郎想不到其他。只是勾着张云雷的脖子，闭上了自己的眼睛。

不知道是殿内的香味太香了让杨九郎有片刻的失神，他感觉到张云雷顶着那东西在他的身体里横冲直撞，这么些年练下来的功夫完全使不上来，他只是抱着张云雷的身子，就像当初伴读的时候那样，乞求张云雷快一点。

情事终了的张云雷抱着躺在床上的杨九郎亲了亲，杨九郎只是朦胧中窝进张云雷的怀里，紧接着他就听到张云雷说：“九郎，我要立后了。”

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

02

那一巴掌甩落下来，杨九郎是认的。他看着眼前暴怒的父亲，只是觉得自己做的事情这一巴掌还不够。他的眼中没有悔改，这才是让杨九郎的父亲最生气的。

杨家世代骁勇，怎么杨九郎就偏偏这么不争气，几年时光相处下来就这般割舍不下。杨九郎知道自己父亲痛恨的点在哪里，他跪在地上，把茶举起来送到父亲的面前去。

“父亲息怒，儿子知错了。”

茶只有一点点余温，消不下火气。杨九郎的父亲看着自己的儿子，只是长叹了一口气：“你还记得，当初我为什么让你进宫伴读吗？”

杨九郎点了点头，他记得的。那一天自己的父亲特别开心，把他叫去书房问他想不想去皇宫看看。谁不想去看看那富丽堂皇的宫殿，杨九郎点了点头，就跟着自己的父亲进了宫。

也就是那个时候杨九郎第一次看见张云雷。他被眼前那个束发的少年吸引住了，那个少年穿着金贵的衣服，却在树上不知道在掏什么东西。身旁不断有小太监在下面扶着，劝着那少年快点下来。

杨九郎的父亲告诉杨九郎，这就是太子。

后来张云雷一个留神没注意，脚踩了空，杨九郎直接蹬着身子去接住了张云雷。两个人滚落在一起，摔到地上的时候杨九郎在最下面，身上坐着张云雷。

“你是谁？”张云雷皱着眉头看着杨九郎。

“太子，这是我儿杨九郎，皇上让他和您一同念书。”杨九郎的父亲弯了弯腰，冰冷开口。

“哦，我知道了。”张云雷只是站起身来，拍了拍身上的土。他没把杨九郎看在眼里，眼角里流出出几丝不屑冷冷哼了几声就转身走了。

当晚杨九郎回家，父亲就问他太子的功课如何。杨九郎一一禀告，杨九郎的父亲听了只是点了点头。让杨九郎去伴读，不过就是想要打探到太子的虚实。

太子是否真的不学无术，是否真的无心功课，这是这六年来杨九郎一直盯着在看的事情。这六年里，张云雷的确是扶不起来的样子，杨九郎在认真念书的时候，张云雷就只知道去花园里和小太监一起玩蛐蛐赏花遛鸟。

“当初让你去看着张云雷，不就是为了知道他到底是什么样子，他日登基了方便我们的计划吗？”

那个计划，自打杨九郎习武开始，杨九郎的父亲就一直提及这件事情。杨九郎问起来自己的父亲也只是说那是很重要且必须要完成的事情。

总有一天你会明白的，你只要按着我说的去做就可以了。

于是杨九郎听了父亲的话，伴读在张云雷身边六年。在这期间张云雷让他做什么他就做，也不多言，回到家里把张云雷这一天的表现全都说给自己的父亲听。

换做是常人，即使知道是有计划的，可是陪伴了六年总会有些感情的。杨九郎不知道自己的父亲为什么这样不喜欢他和张云雷走得近，他直起腰板来，看着自己的父亲，开了口。

“父亲，您说的那个计划，到底是什么？”

如今杨九郎也有弱冠年纪，也是时候知道那些事情。杨九郎的父亲沉眸，思考了许久才淡淡说道：“九郎，杨家世代为将为了皇室征战沙场，许多杨家的人死在战场上，而他们却能够享着我们用血换回来的生活。”

“从前没告诉你，是因为这件事情太大了，这是我埋葬在心里的，这么些年来谁都不敢说出去的念想。”说到这里杨九郎的父亲顿了顿，“当了这么些年的将军，九郎，你想不想坐上那把龙椅？”

身子里的所有血液都往上冲，杨九郎不可置信的看着自己的父亲。他以为，朝中的那些风言风语不过就是随便说说。以往就有将军逼宫的事情，兵权在手直接当上皇帝的也有，杨九郎没想到自己的父亲竟然有这样的心思。

“可那不是我们该坐上的位子。”杨九郎抓着自己父亲的手，“张云雷他虽然没有当皇上的才能，可是坐上那把龙椅也不是如他所愿的。父亲，我们不能做这样的事情。”

不能？为什么不能？杨九郎的父亲看着跪在自己面前的杨九郎，这是他的儿子，他从杨九郎一出生开始就萌生出了这个计划。他对杨九郎的要求极其的严格，念书习字，武功也是没有落下，杨九郎现在的文武双全都要多亏了他，如果一定要相较，杨九郎甚至不比那些皇子差。

“九郎，先皇在世时，他的皇后曾与我定过婚事。就因为先皇一眼看中了皇后，于是便把她接进宫中，他怕我再念想，甚至还给我赐了婚。”

“成亲之后你母亲生下你就去世了，我派人去查了，是先皇赐的安胎药里有问题。先皇想绝我的后，可是你母亲，忍着痛还是生下了你。”

陈年旧事再次被提起来，杨九郎的父亲眼睛里染上了一层幽叹。也许是多年未完的遗憾笼罩着他，“他抢了我的人，还要绝我的后，甚至害死了你母亲，那我为什么不能抢回来？”

“我不仅要抢回我的人，更是要抢回他们拥有的一切，抢走张云雷的一切。”

所以精心栽培杨九郎，所以送杨九郎去伴读，再选一个合适的日子告诉杨九郎这一切的一切。杨九郎的父亲做好了一切周详又细密的准备，他知道了张云雷的不学无术，知道了张云雷的昏庸才能。这些都方便了他能够攻城，他养精蓄锐很久了，千钧一发之际就等着把张云雷从龙椅上赶下来。

可是他没想到杨九郎会不听他的话，翻墙出去就是为了听从张云雷的圣旨。清晨天刚亮杨九郎才回来，那一巴掌，他就是要打醒杨九郎。

和谁走得近都可以，除了张云雷。

安安静静听完父亲的话，杨九郎抓着父亲袖子的手慢慢滑落下来。他没有再挣扎，只是平静的问着自己的父亲。

“所以，是先皇先对不起我们一家，害死我母亲。可是先皇驾崩了，我们要讨回这一切，只能从张云雷手里要回来。”

是这样的，父债子偿，天经地义。

“所以登基的那一天，其他大臣说要责罚有二心的臣子。他们是在意有所指，就是想要侧面提点我们，让我们不要乱动心思。”

所以才会皱眉，才会沉思。

可是太晚了。在那伴读的六年里，杨九郎已经和张云雷亲密无间了。杨九郎曾经渴盼过张云雷的那个位置，那是他还在伴读的时候，念书检查功课，张云雷根本比不过他。这样的人如果都是太子的话，那么自己为什么不能够去代替张云雷，坐上那个座位。

这样的心思在杨九郎默许了张云雷的手伸进他腿根的那一天，全都消散了。杨九郎知道张云雷不喜欢他，所以想看他出丑，想看他最狼狈的样子。他在张云雷面前红着眼睛抱紧过张云雷，他知道张云雷因为自己的身子感觉到了快乐，而他也是如此。

哪怕张云雷日后是个昏庸的皇上，那杨九郎就努力的为他打好边疆，守护好每一寸土地。杨九郎是这样想的，于是他放纵着自己和张云雷欢好，张云雷让他做什么他也都照做。

可是如今那样的心思又卷土重来，在杨九郎的心头燃烧起来。杨九郎想到自己未曾谋面的母亲，想到那个想留下香火延续，把自己命都搭上的女子，他在自己的心里就点起了一把火。

不是不想当皇帝吗，不是昏庸无度吗，不是挥霍如土吗。总有人想当皇帝的，也总有人会比他做的更好的。

“三日后就会举行封后大典，到时候文武百官都会去庆贺。那一天宫中会很乱，九郎，我需要你帮我看着张云雷。你去注意着他的动向，也顺便探探宫中虚实。”

那一天总会来的，但不是现在。他要名正言顺的，去拿走张云雷现在手中的一切。

杨九郎低着眉，淡淡的说了一句好。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

03

封妃立后的大典十分盛大，阂宫上下都都在讨论着这场典礼到底需要花费国库里的多少钱两。哗哗流水出去的银子都听不见声响，只能听得见朝中大臣的纷纷抱怨。

杨九郎是在立后第二天进的宫。他一早上就等在张云雷的寝殿，来通传的人都说皇上在里面还未起来，请杨九郎待会儿再来。杨九郎只是笑着说无妨，他就在这等。

大概又过了半个多时辰，小丫鬟打着水盆进进出出，杨九郎这才被允许进了寝殿。

皇后这时候正在给张云雷穿衣服，似蹙非蹙的眉像是和张云雷的衣服杠上了，腰间的玉佩才别上去，张云雷就扶了皇后起来。

“朕自己来就好。”说完这句话，张云雷看向屋外行礼的杨九郎，他笑道，“九郎啊，进来。”

“何事要报？”

“并无大事，只是家父命臣送来新婚大喜的礼物，恭贺皇上皇后新婚大喜。”

张云雷看去，是上好的红宝石和好几对红麝串的手环和链子。张云雷随便挑了一根，配着皇后的衣服帮她戴上，笑着说皇后好看。杨九郎在一旁低垂着眉，对这句话并没什么感觉。

“还有事吗？”张云雷见杨九郎并没有退下的意思，心下也了然。他捧着皇后的脸捏了捏，柔声道，“要谈国事，朕先走了，你自己吃点饭等着我。”

“臣妾恭送皇上。”

新婚燕尔，恩爱非常。杨九郎从这些小事上就能够看出皇上皇后十分恩爱，更别说张云雷脖子上的那一点点红痕。隔着偏殿的书房很是清净，少有人来，杨九郎才刚关上门就感觉到张云雷在他身后抱住了他。

“皇上，微臣不敢。”

“在吃醋？”张云雷放开了杨九郎，他看着杨九郎转过身来，自己去倒了一杯茶抿着，“我记得你是操办典礼的人，这皇后的人选，还是你父亲和你一起选上来的。”

“微臣不敢吃醋。”

扯着腰腹的那根带子，杨九郎一转过身就被张云雷推到了门边。张云雷掐了一把杨九郎的胸口，侧着脖子给杨九郎看。

“这里不是你弄的？这时候和我说不敢吃醋，好像有点晚了，九郎。”

杨九郎垂着眸，低着头看自己的脚面。今早他进宫来，是替他父亲留意着动向来的，看张云雷是否真的和皇后恩爱，是否真的和皇后有了洞房花烛。

是否和皇后有新婚之情，杨九郎不知道，但是张云雷脖子上的红痕，的确是他弄的。

昨晚杨九郎其实是在宫里的。

夜深露重，杨九郎一个人走在黑漆漆的夜里，宫中有猫，他小心并且没有目的地走着。他不知道自己为什么要走到偏殿去，也许是宫里大办喜事，热闹非常。

越是热闹的地方杨九郎就越不想去，这里的热闹和他是没有关系的。但是他没想到大婚的皇帝这时候竟然在偏殿，他没想到张云雷竟然就坐在偏殿的门口看着天空里挂着的几颗稀疏的星星。

他站了一会儿，还是走上前向张云雷行了个礼。

“你这会儿还在宫里为什么？”张云雷看见了杨九郎，他托着腮看向杨九郎，有些喃喃自语地发问。

“大婚在即，这宫里的一切都要小心。”杨九郎恭恭敬敬地回答道，“我也是为了确保宫中无异动。”

张云雷没说什么，他只是依旧看着稀疏的星星，过了一阵子他坐直了身子笑道：“这宫中唯一的变动，也许就是你杨九郎了。”

什么意思，杨九郎听不懂。他握着手里那把剑指尖泛白，可是他什么都不能说出口，只能看着张云雷的脸色。

“皇上......”

“没别的意思，九郎，我大婚了。”

新婚的皇帝不想去寝殿，好像这热闹和他无关。所有的事情都是别人给安排好的，张云雷只需要等待，然后穿上衣服，喝下合卺酒洞房花烛。

就连他洞房花烛，都会有人来查看他是否真的洞房花烛了。真是笑话，也足够讽刺。他带着一点不甘，慢慢地走向杨九郎，他像从前一样，唤着杨九郎的名字，把他抱过来亲吻。

可是杨九郎侧过了脸，躲过了他。

只能弄得一些印记，此刻的张云雷就像是昨晚那样轻轻咬了咬杨九郎的锁骨。他还记得杨九郎昨晚的退让，杨九郎说皇上大婚了，再做这些事情并不合适。唇只能够留在锁骨上，张云雷捧着杨九郎的脸看向他。

“九郎，做我的男宠好不好？”

没有人是会愿意的，一个将军世家出来的人。或许从前杨九郎是愿意过的，想要和张云雷一直在一起，他为张云雷守护疆土，他为张云雷在床上献出自己的屁股。

可是现在一切都变了。

杨九郎像是下定了决心一样，他看着张云雷看向自己的眼睛，发狠一样的，直接捧住张云雷的脸亲过去。干柴烈火的两具身体只要碰在一起，就能够燃起一场大火，这把火烧在杨九郎的心里，烧得他并不好过。

相反之下张云雷是欢喜的，他哪里还有一个皇帝的姿态，他低着头去亲杨九郎的胸口，去亲杨九郎并起来的双腿间的嫩肉。他对皇后都没这么细心过，更别说去亲杨九郎的屁股。

伴读的那些年里他和杨九郎这样胡闹过，如今登基之后，他依然能够和杨九郎胡闹。

杨九郎碰上了龙床，但他照例伺候着这个并没有实权的皇帝。

“您接下来要怎么办？”扣上最后一颗扣子，杨九郎看着勾起嘴角的张云雷，红着脸移走了他的视线。张云雷没给他这个机会，把他直接拉到自己的怀里。

“朕接下来做什么，要怎么办，九郎不是最清楚吗？”张云雷堪堪地笑着，手指摩挲过杨九郎的唇瓣。

杨九郎不明白。他不明白为什么是张云雷，不明白他一定要把这些都报复在张云雷的身上吗？可是父亲的话句句敲在杨九郎的心上，帝王家无情，害了他们杨家，总要有人讨回来。

他用身体换了张云雷的信任，他看着张云雷严重的欢喜神色，心里有后悔但是再来一次他还会这么做。

深夜杨九郎离宫，回到家的时候，杨九郎的父亲还没睡。杨九郎去了厅前，给父亲请了个安。

“父亲。”

“宫中可有异样？”

“没有，皇上和皇后恩爱非常，应该过不了多久就会有龙嗣诞生。”杨九郎眉眼低垂，缓缓说道。

“龙嗣吗……”杨九郎的父亲淡淡一笑，他紧接着就看到了杨九郎领口底下露出来的那么点红痕。陡然的冷意挂在了杨九郎父亲的脸上，“那可不一定，也许是逢场作戏。”

“九郎，你昨晚可又没回家。”

“皇上和皇后恩爱非常，差一点我就被骗到了。”杨九郎低着头，凉凉说道。

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

04

边疆进犯，保家卫国的将军不去，谁还能去。张云雷捏着奏折明显是生气了，他的身子轻微颤抖，把那封奏折直接甩在了地上。

朝中大臣无一不低着头，把朝牌举起来挡住自己惊慌的脸。没有什么实权，不学无术的皇帝生气了，这多少对朝中有些威慑的作用，最起码杨九郎的父亲是皱眉了。

杨九郎把那封奏折捡起来，递到自己父亲的面前。他想劝自己的父亲少说两句，那封奏折里的话的确有些过分了。可是杨九郎的父亲并没接收到这样的信号，他挺着胸扬着头。

“皇上，现在军中最需要的就是稳定民心。”

带兵打仗要的是名震四方的将军，让人捉摸不透的战术，还有的就是能够冲在最前头作表率的敢死者。从古就有这样的例子，为了鼓足士兵的勇气，有的皇帝甚至亲自身披战袍，拿着刀剑杀向生死一线的战场。

别人都可以，那为什么张云雷不可以。

“皇上，请您认真考虑，边疆一事一直是一个大问题，如若皇上您能够解决，那必然是天下苍生的大幸啊皇上。”

张云雷看着那跪在地上的杨九郎，他连头都不敢抬，更别说看向自己了。他真的是有一个好父亲，有了赫赫的功勋连皇上也不放在眼里。上阵杀敌，上哪门子的阵，杀什么敌？

如果皇帝死在了战场上，是不是他们还要举国同庆？反正死的就是一个不学无术的皇帝，张云雷活着回来了，那就是天子带头，国之大幸；如果张云雷回不来了，那就是另立太子，扶持登基。

怎么看这天下对张云雷都不是很好。

张云雷的愤怒和反抗才是情理之中的事情。没有人会不愤怒，但是张云雷的态度固执，谁也没想到。这是从前连想要去上树掏鸟，摔下来之后被勒令不许之后就再也没上过树。

这样的懦弱曾经让先皇失望，张云雷一直都是如此，从来没有坚持过什么。这样的坚持到最后不过就演变成了不欢而散，下朝的时候张云雷喊住了杨九郎。

动不了杨九郎的父亲，最起码还能够动一动杨九郎。朝中的大臣都散去了，张云雷命人把门关起来，年岁久远的门才刚被关起来，杨九郎的脸上就被张云雷甩了一巴掌，火辣辣的疼。

“你知道我为什么打你吗？”张云雷冷冷看向跪在地上的杨九郎，他觉得不解气，明明做了坏事的人跪在地上一副任人宰割的样子。这样的杨九郎，让张云雷更生气。

“微臣不知。”

“因为你有个好父亲，真是好啊。新皇一登基他的野心就昭然若揭，新皇的板凳还没坐热，他就恨不得要让新皇去死。怎么，以前还是对那把龙椅有着忌惮之心，今日便想要光明正大的来抢吗？”

杨九郎没想到张云雷会看的这么透彻。父亲在写奏折的时候，杨九郎正在给他磨墨，看到父亲这样写的时候，杨九郎就有担忧。可是杨九郎的父亲说，你怕什么，不过就是一个傀儡皇帝。

更何况这个傀儡皇帝，还害了我们一家，甚至还逼迫你做那些不堪入目的事情。

不堪入目的事情是什么，杨九郎心里是知道的。他抬起头来看着眼前暴怒的张云雷，突然觉得有一种突然而来的快感。

他用自己的这副身体，换来了张云雷对自己的迷恋；他用自己的家世，让张云雷对自己有所顾忌，现在他用自己的这副身体，依旧可以牵制着张云雷的一举一动。

杨九郎站起来，他一步步靠近着张云雷。张云雷并没有躲，只是站在原地看着杨九郎，张云雷虽然生气，可是他的眼神中却没有惊诧。杨九郎听见张云雷问他，让新皇带兵杀敌的招数到底是谁出的。

“我父亲出的，他是为了天下百姓好，是为了鼓舞士气。”

“真的是好一通说辞。”张云雷直接啐了一口杨九郎，“他和你，都想让我死。”

从第一次见杨九郎，张云雷就知道，这个名义上是他陪读的人，其实就是过来监视他一举一动的。他必须要什么都不会，最好看起来什么都不介意，玩世不恭的样子。

一开始他只是喜欢做那些让杨九郎紧张的事情，看着杨九郎不安又担心的模样，就有了更多想要挑逗他的心思。把人拉到怀里亲上去的那一天，张云雷就觉得事情越来越不受他的控制。

明明知道杨九郎心里不甘，对自己的位子有觊觎。明明知道杨九郎所做的一切事情，可是好像只要杨九郎做了，张云雷都默许了。他看着杨九郎一步步地去帮着他父亲做事，他看着杨九郎瞒着真心在自己面前的一切伪装，没什么不好，张云雷这样想着。

直到今天，杨九郎一家明目张胆要张云雷的死。去了战场并不可怕，但是张云雷知道，一旦他离开都城，离开这座宫殿，他能够蔽身的地方就再也没有了。也许出了城就会有人盯上他，他都上不了战场。

柔软的唇分开，张云雷看着坐在自己身上慢慢亲吻的杨九郎，捧着他的脸问他：“杨九郎，你也希望我带兵打仗是不是？”

杨九郎没有回答，张云雷抬起腿，把杨九郎推开。他坐起身来，把帐子撩开。

“你恨我，哪怕你和我上床，我占了你的身子，你是恨我的。”张云雷用的我，并没有用朕。

杨九郎贴过来，帮张云雷系上扣子：“有些事情是不能够选择的，有些事情是一定要偿还的。不管是谁，总有一个是要出来承担的。”

“皇上，我也是希望您去战场的。”杨九郎把张云雷的扣子系上，“但是我不会让您死。”

“父亲的计划要做下去，而我也想要保全你的一切。”

双腿跪在张云雷的面前，杨九郎看着张云雷的目光真挚，那样灼热的目光让张云雷心头一紧。

张云雷知道他对着杨九郎那张脸没有办法，他知道杨九郎只要这样看向自己，他就完全不会坚持下去。哪怕杨九郎要他死。

“你这是在逼宫。”张云雷闭上眼睛。

“就当是吧。”

tbc


	5. 完结章

05

张云雷是见过逼宫的。

在他还很小的时候，他记得他的母后抱着他，神色慌张但是并没有哭。他的父亲来回地踱步，拍着他母后的肩膀安慰她说没事的。

后面发生了什么张云雷已经不能够回忆了，他以为一切都过去了，天下太平。可是世间的事情终究是不能如愿，从前的记忆展开再次铺排到他面前去，让他不得不记起来。

杨九郎的父亲呈上来一副铠甲，杨九郎手中握着宝剑。一切都是要上战场的样子，整装待发。张云雷没有了那日的坚持，他好像从来都是一个容易放弃的人，放弃了成为有用的太子的机会，放弃了掌握天下大权的雄心。

张云雷没有作为天子的担当，当然他也从来都不想当太子。所有的人都以为，张云雷是一个什么都不懂的人，不过是天命好，生在了帝王家，这天下的江山他不费吹灰之力便可得到。

可没人知道张云雷是什么都知道的。生在帝王之家是他的命不好，稍微显露一点机敏就要被当作是靶子，张云雷不喜欢被比较。

如果有来生张云雷宁愿做一个平凡之人，流荡在江湖也好，草草一生也好。张云雷一直这样隐藏着自己的心思，直到他遇见杨九郎。

杨九郎和其他大臣之子都不一样。从小习武，文才也不输什么。张云雷当然知道杨九郎是为了什么留在自己身边的，他带着报复的心，可他慢慢看到杨九郎紧张自己的一切，永远温柔宠爱地跟在自己的身后，他动摇了。

如果死在他的手里也不是不行，有一回张云雷看着躺在他身边的杨九郎这样想着。那是杨九郎第一次爬上他的床，张云雷把他折腾了个半死，明明一身的武功却对张云雷隐藏了全部。张云雷说杨九郎，你做我的人好不好？

杨九郎摇了摇头又点头。他说他已经是张云雷的人了，他可以为张云雷死。张云雷不要杨九郎为他死，他刚登基就赏给了杨九郎很多宝石，他要杨九郎继续爬上他的龙床，他要杨九郎做他的男宠。

拉拢杨九郎失败了，现在明明就是杨九郎要张云雷死。

抚摸上那把剑，张云雷勾着淡淡的笑，剑柄上的冰凉让张云雷清醒。为了报复一般，也是知道大势不能够挽回，他扶起杨九郎父亲：“杨将军，你这般害我，可是为了曾经的恩怨？”

杨九郎的父亲没有作声，冷冷地看着张云雷。

一切都要做个了断了，张云雷看向杨九郎，他把杨九郎也扶起来，解开自己的扣子：“你是不是以为，先皇给你赐婚，又想绝你的后是想要害了你？”

往事被拉开一道口子，曾经好不容易愈合的伤疤再次被刺痛得鲜血淋漓。杨九郎的父亲握紧了拳头，点头说是。

“如果不是他，我必定家庭美满。”

“不，不是这样。”张云雷眯着眼睛，往事他不清楚也没参与，但是他听母亲给他讲过，“我母后说，她曾经是与你有过婚约，可是她更属意于先皇。成为了皇后，她还惦念着对不起你，给你赐了婚，把她的妹妹指给了你。”

“只可惜，先皇那时候朝政未稳，谋权篡位的人太多了，送去你府上的安胎药，被人动了手脚。就是有人要你对先皇怀恨在心。”

“那次逼宫，我的母后深知是自己的问题，是她自己执意要嫁给先皇才有的逼宫。于是她在她的寝殿里上吊自缢了。如果你的恨意真的能够比亲自看到自己的母后自缢还要多，那我就成全你。”

“你要的，不过就是讨回一个公道，讨回先皇夺你姻缘之事。你二度逼宫，带自己的儿子再夺天下大权，你要吗，你要我就给你。”

除了惊诧，再想不出来其他。杨九郎听到身后的动静第一反应就是去扶自己的父亲。一切的真相再度清晰，杨九郎感觉到自己的父亲微微颤抖。

一切都是因他而起，因为一个误会杨九郎的父亲记恨了先皇这么多年。他没想过会是这样的结局，他只觉得自己被亏欠了，他执着于讨回公道，执着坐上那张龙椅抢回一切，可是他没想到从头到尾只有他一个人在处心积虑地要坐上那把龙椅。

斤斤计较了这么多年，杨九郎的父亲连自己都忘了，他在乎的到底是什么。先皇后发丧，他没有哭，可现在他知道了，先皇后从来都没有爱过他，但是为了化解他和先皇的关系选择了死。

丧钟依旧是敲了三下，像是要把人从回忆中拉出来。杨九郎的父亲如梦初醒一般，就听见门外的人来报，说皇后害怕宫变，于是跳了城楼。

又是一个皇后，杨九郎看着自己的父亲疯狂地跑出去，不知道是为了什么。他差点站不住，从前张云雷就见过这样的场面吗，所有的恩怨，这些年来他在意的一切，终究是杨家的不忠。

是他们杨家对不起张云雷。

“我再也不想呆在这里了，这龙椅，你想要坐，我就给你，谁爱坐谁坐去。”张云雷笑着换上那身铠甲，“杨九郎，既然你想要我上战场，那我就上。我要是死，也一定要死在你手里。”

这么些年来的情情爱爱，就到此终结吧。

杨九郎的父亲疯了。没人知道他为什么疯了，只知道他守着宫门，嘴里念念叨叨的不知道在说些什么。依稀只听得到皇后，龙椅。

出了城的张云雷断了踪迹，杨九郎一直在找。张云雷原来一直都知道杨九郎的谋反之心，一直都纵容着他的一切恨意，他穿上铠甲，按照原来的计划也许一出城门就已经被拿下了。

有更合适的人去坐上龙椅，张云雷就成了没有必要的存在。是杨九郎害了张云雷，是杨九郎把张云雷拉下龙椅，把他驱逐出宫，张云雷会为他死。

有多爱他吗，好像有，又好像没有。杨九郎陪着张云雷已经度过了那么漫长的岁月了，他以为他懂张云雷，可到底张云雷比他承受的更多一些。

这龙椅有什么好，从前是害了张云雷的一切，现在也禁锢了杨九郎。杨九郎的父亲为此发疯，这天下是杨九郎一个人的了，孤孤零零的，可到底有什么用呢。

新的皇帝依旧不爱处理政务，哪怕他有齐家治国的才能，他也依旧在书房里等着有人快马加鞭来传报张云雷的消息。

成王败寇，张云雷离开了皇宫就没人把他当作皇上。有人问杨九郎，为什么那么执意去找张云雷的下落。他不是死了就是上了战场。

上战场多半也是个死。

可是杨九郎说，他一定要找到张云雷。

“我想和他合葬。”杨九郎低着头说道。

End


End file.
